Lady Luck
by FrostySquid
Summary: "Never trust a sailor who's good at cards" that's what his father used to say before he died at the ocean's depths. Ichigo is horrible at cards, and about to try his hand at sailing... how will Ichigo deal with pirates, hurricanes and a sinfully gorgeous man who seems to know exactly where to touch to make Ichigo want to scream? Smut. GrimmIchi. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by the movie Treasure Planet. Yeah, the one with Jim in space. Super cool. I was on a road trip when I wrote it. Now, half a year after the road trip, I've finished it!:)**

**Anyway, be warned that I do not know much of pirates. Or sailing. So please pardon any obvious mistakes on that part of the story and enjoy the lemon(Next Chapter). We all need that little bit of sour in our lives!:)**

* * *

Ichigo stumbled through the door, a police officer holding his arm. Masaki instantly straightened from her work, cringing at the sight.

"What happened?" She asked, somewhat exasperated. As if she had seen the sight many times before. And she had.

"Your son was violating law 894 in district 3. You realize this was in violation of his parole?" The officer grunted, yanking Ichigo forward. Masaki winced at the words, sending Ichigo a sharp look. Ichigo looked away, his face never moving from the dark glare he wore.

"Yes, officer, we do." Masaki said softly, disappointment touching her features. Ichigo refused to look her in the eye.

"We will expect him at the docks by tomorrow morning if you don't want him being sent to the juvenile prison. He has two hundred hours of community service to fulfill." The officer spoke, almost in a bored tone. This was the third time Ichigo would be serving the community, the third time and the last. The next time he was found breaking the law, he'd be sent to prison.

"Thank you for your time, sir." Masaki said, bowing her head respectfully. The officer nodded his head once in recognition and basically threw the teen forward. Ichigo snarled slightly, sending a glare back at the policeman. The officer glared right back and exited the house.

It was silent for a moment, Masaki standing in front of Ichigo, and Ichigo staring at the floor.

"Why did you do it?" Masaki asked finally, breaking the silence between them.

"I needed more wood." Ichigo replied gruffly. Masaki stared at him in disbelief.

"So you decided to go steal it from the junk yard?-! You know that's prohibited!" Her voice rose slightly, her disappointment unhidden.

"It's not like they're going to use it! Why can't I take the old stuff and create something new from it?" Ichigo shot back, his face furrowing deeper in fury.

"Why? Why can't you? Because you'll be sent to prison. Do you want to go to prison, Ichigo? Cause it sure seems like it." Masaki huffed; she collapsed into the nearest chair. Stray hairs fell in front of her face, covering her eyes slightly. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to fight off the oncoming headache.

"No! I just want to sail, I just want to build my own boat!" Ichigo defended, his fists balled. He couldn't look his mother in the eye, not when she was so disappointed in him.

"Why do you need to sail so much? Why can't you just stay away from the ocean." She already knew why, it was the same reason she always looked out at the ocean after a long day.

"It's the only thing I have left from dad, all we had was the ocean." His voice had softened now, became hardly more than a whisper. Masaki strained to hear him. "I just want to live on the ocean, sail it like he did!" Ichigo turned, running out the door. He sprinted past the lines of houses that gathered on the seaside. Past the fields and past the sheep on the hills. He ran until his feet were pounding on the cliff side, the cool sea breeze blowing against his front. It whipped at his clothing and hair, batting it against his sensitive skin.

He hung his head, eyes staring down at the sparkling water hundreds of feet beneath him. He could see dots of ships sailing in the distance. Ichigo vaguely remembered the feeling of sailing across the seas with his father.

His father had owned a little skiff he'd taken Ichigo sailing on, they'd flown across the water. Cutting across waves and jumping over water in a dance of freedom. It was the best feeling in the world; he remembered that much. That and the skills, he could tie any knot imaginable and climb up to the crows nest quicker than any other.

Then his father had left on a journey; he'd been hired as a helping hand. The journey had only been meant to last a few months, but a hurricane had stuck and the ship had sunk. There were no survivors. Later, the same hurricane had struck their tiny village. Masaki and Ichigo had lost everything to the sea in a single day. Their home, their husband and father, their lively hood. It had all been swept aside by the ocean's waters. Still, there was no way Ichigo could hate the water. It was all he had left; it was his heart and soul. It was what he lived for now.

* * *

Down back inside the little cottage they owned, Masaki clutched a locket in her hand. She opened up the clasp, revealing the two pictures tucked inside. One of Isshin and her; smiling and hugging, the other of Ichigo as a small child splashing in the water. He'd always been drawn to the water, drawn like a hot-blooded man to the call of the siren. His feet would always make their way to the water's side. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep him from the ocean's clutches. He was born of the ocean and would die of the ocean, just like his father.

She'd never seen a person that the ocean seemed to favour as much. Ichigo always came with the good winds and strong currents; he was a lucky charm out on the sea. Plus he was talented, she had never seen a man that could tie a knot or steer a ship so quickly and deftly. She had always known Ichigo was made for the ocean; she just didn't want to lose him. Not like she lost Isshin.

* * *

The door creaked open, marking Ichigo's return. His head was still hung in shame; eyes adverted from hers.

"First thing in the morning, go find a ship that'll hire you. Bring your sword and be careful, don't ever trust a sailor that's good at cards." She smiled softly, a memory floating through her head. Ichigo raised his head, smiling softly at her. It was a dear memory to them both.

Isshin would always come home, his feet tipsy from the swaying of the ships, and collapse in front of Masaki and Ichigo.

"Never, ever, ever hire a sailor that is good at cards!" He'd whine, throwing his deck against the floor. "God either blessed you with luck at sea or with luck at cards, but never both." Then he'd admit he'd lost a portion of his money trying his hand at cards. Masaki would laugh, telling him he shouldn't play cards if he was a seaman. Incidentally, Ichigo was even worse at cards than Isshin. He'd never won a game in his life. Never won a cent. Masaki smiled to herself thinking back on the happier times. Maybe because Ichigo was even worse at cards than Isshin he'd have better luck at sea, she could hope so at least. Ichigo smiled back at her, his face beaming with joy.

"Don't you worry, ma. I'll come back, and I'll come back with more sailor stories than you've ever heard." Ichigo replied, grinning like a young boy. Masaki shook her head, chuckling. He wasn't a boy anymore; he had become a man a long time ago.

He'd become a man the day of the hurricane, the moment when he held his mother's crying body and not shed a single fear of his own. She had asked him once why he never cried for their dead Isshin, he had smiled back softly with pain in his eyes.

"A real sailor only cries at sea." Another one of Isshin's favourite sayings. Figures, since Isshin cried whenever he saw his family again from a voyage off land. Masaki nodded in understanding; Ichigo wanted with all his might to become a real sailor, one that would have Lady Luck on his side and the sea winds at his back.

"Go to bed, Ichigo, you'll be up early in the morning." She said, sniffling softly to herself. Ichigo put a finger under his mother's chin, tilting her head up and looking into her tear filled eyes. He kissed both her eyelids, something Isshin used to do before each of his voyages.

"Don't worry too much." Ichigo said softly, she could only nod in reply.

They went to bed as the sun set on the world, Ichigo would wake before the sun rose again. Masaki would wake after her son was hours away across the ocean.

* * *

Ichigo left early the next morning before the sun had risen and before his mother stirred. He'd have to leave before the police officers came searching for him about missing community service, he'd have to find a job to do that. He doubted it would be that hard, lots of seamen knew his father and knew of Isshin's skills on a ship. People would want the man's son on their ship; that was given.

Ichigo had been correct in his musings; he had found a job on a merchant's ship not fifteen minutes after he had arrived on the docks. It'd be leaving right after the last few boxes were loaded on deck, hopefully before the police made their rounds. They'd probably be happy Ichigo had left for the calling of the sea. Everyone knew how much he loved the ocean. He lifted the boxes with the rest of the crew, carrying the heavy items on board. Half an hour later, they were sailing away from the place he had lived most of his life. That didn't matter; his home was the ocean.

Ichigo watched as the land disappeared into a tiny speck in the distance. He smiled softly, sending out a silent prayer for his mother's well being.

Days passed, the sea wind blowing well and the tides pushing them far. Ichigo worked hard on the ship, loving the salty breeze and the swaying deck. The captain praised his work and Ichigo took pride in it.

"Eh? Look! It's a Douglass ship!" A crewmate called, pointing out a regal ship sailing elegantly across the water. The crew ooh-ed and aah-ed as they admired the wealthy merchant ship that drew closer and closer to them. Ichigo scowled and drew out his pocket glass; he looked through it and stared at the ship.

It was definitely one of Douglass's ships, he was the only person alive that'd paint a ship with gold leaf. What a ridiculous man. He was a wealthy merchant that sold trade all over the world; he may even be the wealthiest man alive. Every seaman knew what a Douglass ship looked like.

Ichigo stared hard at the ship, admiring the good workmanship despite the ridiculously grand and expensive colouring. It was really a beautiful ship, one made for speed and evasiveness. It had to be, pirates targeted Douglass ships more than any other sea vessel in the world.

Ichigo's eyes fell upon the flag and his brow crinkled. It was upside down. He stood there for a moment, not quite realizing what that meant. Then the shock faded out and his yell echoed across the ship.

"PIRATES!" Ichigo screamed, every head turning toward him. Then everything was a scramble, half the crew ran below deck to prepare the cannons. They were going to be too late, Ichigo could already see that. Not half a second later, four cannon balls slammed into the side of their ship. Water flooded onto the lower deck, the ship tilting dangerously. Yells sounded throughout the ship, orders being screamed. Grappling hooks were thrown over the side of their ship, pulling taught as pirates started scaling them. The Douglass was hardly ten feet away from them, matching their slowing pace.

Then they were aboard, swords drawn and faces sneering. There was around twelve of them, a small golden hoop hanging from each of their right ears. It must be their emblem. Ichigo drew his sword, the huge blade unwavering as he held it with a straight arm.

The sword was black, the blade as long as him. It was amazingly heavy; it had taken him years to master the unique sword. Yet, when he did, it was a terrifying sight to see. Even as he stood lone on the deck as his crewmates scrambled around, facing off with all the pirates on deck. His long hair bowed over his face, flaming orange in the sunlight, the black sword shining in his grasp. Even with their overwhelming numbers, the orangette intimidated them. They quickly regained their courage, charging Ichigo. The teen closed his eyes for a split second, exhaling. Drawing his focus.

Then he was death itself, spinning and weaving between his opponents. All those years his mother forbid him from sailing, he had practiced with his sword. It was all coming into use now. He fought with a grace that seemed impossible for the giant size of his sword and the thin muscles lining his body.

He blocked every sword that swung his way, or dodged around them. Ichigo was careful not to kill any of the pirates; he'd never get over the guilt if he did. Slowly, they collapsed from heavy hits with the side of his sword, or quick kicks and jabs from his free limbs. He was growing weary quickly, his arms beginning to ache and his adrenaline fading. He jumped back from a swift attack from one of his opponents, the sharp edge ripping through his shirt. Four men were left, slowly creeping forward as Ichigo fell onto the defence. Then there was a flash of cerulean blue and a glinting smile.

"Hello there, Hime, why aren't you the most precious thing?" The voice jeered in his ear. That was the last thing he heard before a sharp blow impacted on the back of his head and darkness took over his vision.

* * *

Ichigo woke up hours later, his hands bound to a bedpost and the windows showing darkness outside. Night must have fallen while he was unconscious. Judging from the posh windows, he was in the captain's cabin. That and the huge bed beneath him. He yanked on the chains holding him to the bed and they clattered angrily at his efforts. They were sturdy, he could tell that much. Ichigo sighed, letting his head fall back to the many pillows. The door opened, Ichigo's head bolting up again.

"You awake?" A deep, baritone voice grumbled from the other side of the room. Ichigo's throat felt dry and rough.

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied with a cough, a cup was instantly held to his lips and he drunk eagerly. The mysterious pirate stood above him, smirking slightly. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he took in the appearance of his kidnapper.

He had wind tossed blue hair, as blue as the sky or the shallow waters by a reef. His eyes glinted with mirth, a clear cerulean colour that shined in the darkened room. He had teal tattoos under his eyes, lining the bottom lid. High cheekbones, a strong jaw and nose made up his handsome face. He had broad shoulders, lined with muscles and an equally muscular chest. He had on a loose white dress shirt, the buttons only done up half way. Tight trousers, fitted to his thighs and calves. Knee high boots crawled up his legs, a gun stuffed in the side of one. A sword hung at his side, the blade thicker than most Ichigo had seen. His blue eyes watched with humour as Ichigo looked over his entire body, laughing soundlessly at the inspection.

"Done examining me, Hime?" He scoffed, a jovial tone to his rough voice.

"Your name?" Ichigo asked after he had cleared his throat. The glass of water had worked wonders. The bluenette laughed, a booming sound that filled the room in echoes.

"That's the first thing you ask? Fine princess. I'm Grimmjow, King of the pirates!" Grimmjow exclaimed, his eyes narrowing and his smirk turning feral.

"I'm no princess!" Ichigo snarled back, his brown orbs filled with rage. Grimmjow laughed again, he plopped down on the bed beside Ichigo.

"What's your name then, Hime?" He snickered, petting Ichigo's hair. Ichigo scowled at him, he'd admit that was the first time he'd ever been called Princess. Most people saw the everlasting scowl and instantly dubbed him as a badass sailor. The King of pirates had apparently missed the scowling face.

"My name's Ichigo, son of Lady Luck and the Ocean Tides." Ichigo scowled back at Grimmjow. Grimmjow roared with laughter.

"That's a cocky sentence for a sailor, but I do admit you're something special. Not many people can handle a sword like you, my little Hime." Grimmjow cooed, petting down Ichigo's wildly long hair. Ichigo simply glared up at him. Looking on the bright side, Grimmjow hadn't mentioned the word strawberry after his introduction. That was unusual. Frankly, he'd rather be called Hime than the cliché strawberry line any day.

"And what does the King of Pirates want with me?" Ichigo demanded, trying to move his head away from Grimmjow's hands that kept stroking his hair. He wasn't some exotic pet.

"You caught my attention, with those pretty little looks and big ol' sword. I'll tell you what, Ichigo of the Ocean. I'll let you join my band of pirates." Grimmjow folded his arms with a smirk, looking as if he had just offered the entire world to Ichigo.

"No." Ichigo refused, straight face and without any hesitation. Grimmjow smacked the top of his head lightly.

"You could at least think about it. It's not like you'll be leaving anytime soon, plus... Do you really want to stay tied to my bed?" Suddenly Grimmjow was on top of Ichigo, leering down at the body beneath him. Their chests were brushing together and Ichigo could feel his nipples hardening from the slight feeling. He blushed a bright red, the colour spreading from ear to ear. Grimmjow chuckled, leaning his head down so his lips caressed Ichigo's red ear.

"Join my crew, you'll never be bored again." He said in his husky voice, his tongue darting out to run along the edge of Ichigo's ear. The teen's breath grew rapid, his body heating up at the feel of the pirate against him. Grimmjow nibbled at his lobe, his tongue darting out at the flesh between his teeth.

"Alright! Alright! I'll join!" Ichigo practically screamed, his sexual tolerance level had been topped. Anymore of this and he was sure to start begging for more. Ichigo would never admit he was attracted to men, but he couldn't seem to hide it when it became most crucial. Like now.

His pants were tented over a raging erection, the sensitive skin rubbing against the fabric. He had barely been touched at all and he was sure there was a wet spot on his undergarments. His cheeks were flushed a magnificent red as Grimmjow looked down at his arousal.

"You're sensitive, aren't you?" Grimmjow smirked. He placed a hand on Ichigo's upper thigh. The teen shivered, his face flaming with colour. This is what he was trying to avoid! He was embarrassingly sensitive to attractive men touching him; he didn't think Grimmjow would instantly catch onto that weakness. It was almost ridiculous how weak he was to pleasure.

Grimmjow's hand slid up his clothed thigh slowly, creeping closer and closer to his aroused member.

Ichigo whimpered slightly, his mind torn between begging the hand to go a bit higher or to slide right back down his leg. Grimmjow smirked against Ichigo's neck, his teeth grazing the skin. The tiny whimpers Ichigo was making were absolutely delectable; he could feel his own cock growing hard quickly. The desire to strip his captive naked and thrust into his tight heat was almost unbearable. He wanted to completely devour the morsel beneath him, and by the way Ichigo was acting he had no doubt the orangette would enjoy it too.

He slid his hand up farther, his fingers caressing the straining bulge at Ichigo's crotch. Ichigo groaned, squirming slightly. The orangette fought between his desire to thrust up against the slight pressure of Grimmjow's hand and pull away. He didn't want to be touched by this damned pirate, but the hand against him already felt divine. Ichigo was just about to yell at Grimmjow to fuck off when Grimmjow's hand flexed. His yell instantly turned into something between a moan and a whimper and he pushed his hips farther into the pirate's hand.

"Heh, I've managed to catch myself a pleasure slut, haven't I?" Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear. He wanted to fuck his beautiful princess into oblivion, but that would have to wait for a while. Even if the orangette was weak to pleasure, it didn't mean his heart was the same. Grimmjow wanted to win his heart over before he stole his body. That way the man would stay by his side forever.

He tightened his grasp again, pulling another moan from Ichigo. He massaged Ichigo's hard length, enjoying every moan and whimper Ichigo made as he stared up with pleasure darkened eyes. Ichigo rubbed his hips up against Grimmjow's hand, trying to get closer to that delicious heat. He could feel the man's hard cock pressing against his thigh and it made his ass ache all the more for some kind of contact. Even if it was only a hand touching the curve, or squeezing his firm muscles there. His body wanted it so badly, something his mind inwardly despised. He was aching for pleasure from a man who had kidnapped him only hours before! Not only that, but he had most likely sunk his comrades ship and doomed them all to death. How slutty could he possibly get? As if sensing Ichigo's sudden burst of anger at himself and at Grimmjow, the bluenette pulled away.

"Now, now, I won't be touching you anymore until you beg for me." Grimmjow grinned, falling to the sheets by Ichigo's side. Ichigo glared up at him darkly, his rage almost boiling over.

"I'll never do that, bastard!" Ichigo snarled, sulking deeper into the sheets. He hated the way he had reacted to Grimmjow's light touches; it made him feel dirty.

Grimmjow pulled a key from his pocket and undid the cuffs holding Ichigo prisoner to the headboard.

"Is that really a smart thing to do?" Ichigo asked doubtfully, rubbing at his slightly chaffed wrists.

"Are you really going to try to escape a ship full of pirates while we're in the middle of the ocean? A band of pirates you're now a part of, my Hime." Grimmjow flashed Ichigo a cocky grin.

"My name is Ich-i-go! I'm no princess!" Ichigo snarled, he had a feeling he wouldn't win this fight.

"Wrong, you're as pretty as a princess, and you have that golden crown of bright hair on your head." Grimmjow replied, snickering.

Ichigo sulked, staring at the sheets and tried to ignore Grimmjow. Maybe if he didn't acknowledge the man's presence he'd just disappear somehow. It was a pathetic hope really.

"You'll be sleeping here with me." Grimmjow announced. Ichigo looked at him sharply.

"What!-? Why!" Ichigo asked in disbelief, his mouth wide open.

"Eh? I can only give my Hime the best, I can't have you sleeping down with all those scurvy bastards." Grimmjow smirked and suddenly launched himself at Ichigo. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, pulling him back against the mattress. He buried his head into Ichigo's side as the orangette struggled.

"No! I'm not sleeping in here with you." Ichigo growled, trying to push off the leech attached to him. Grimmjow merely tightened his arms and snuggled closer into his newest pirate. He was sure to make this pretty boy fall in love with him, the little princess was too good to let pass up. The moment Grimmjow had seen him wielding that terrifying sword, yet dancing with grace; he knew he had to have the orangette. With those long legs and lithe muscles, then there were those big brown eyes darkened in fury. Now they were a pretty amber colour, no longer angry but exasperated. Grimmjow would show his Hime the real joys of sailing the seven seas. He'd show Ichigo how pirates sailed.

* * *

**This is a short story, two chapters:) Please admire my wonderful beta, Voluptuous. She worked hard for this giant piece! HUGE thanks to her:) I have the next chapter all ready to go! (Thanks to her...) I'll send it out sometime soon...**

**Anyway... review or I'll shave Ichigo's head. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo woke up the next morning with a yawn. He ran a hand through his surely tangled hair before freezing. Nothing was there. Only smooth skin beneath his hand. Ichigo's eyes snapped open, his eyes falling on the leering Grimmjow above him, a razor in hand.

**JUST KIDDING!:) thanks for all the reviews so far, this is the concluding chapter to this two-shot. Read on!**

**Smut. Man sex. Nudity. Wet dripping cocks. Dirty talk. Everything else yaoi fans love. **

* * *

Ichigo swung down to the deck, his fingers wrapped tightly around the rope he needed.

"Pull them tightly!" Grimmjow roared, his voice rising over the sound of the sea. The ocean had been rough for the last couple of days; Ichigo's legendary luck hadn't made a dent in it. Ichigo tied down the rope in three seconds flat, the complicated knot looking perfect.

"Lower the sails!" Grimmjow ordered, he yanked the wheel, cutting through a hurdle of huge waves. Ichigo nodded, scaling up to the sails quickly. He instantly began undoing knots, his new fellow crewmates a step behind him. The sails fell down, the pirates quickly tying them to the masts.

"Ichigo, go report to Grimmjow." Shawlong said, crouched on the mast beside Ichigo. He knew Ichigo was the fastest out of the lot of them, perfect at getting things done quickly and promptly. Ichigo nodded and leapt down from the top of the masts. The wind blew by him for a second as the deck grew closer and closer. Just before he slammed to his death on the unforgiving deck, he snagged a stray rope to break his fall. His arms jerked in their sockets and he slid down the rest of the way to the ground. That was going to be sore later. Shawlong shook his head from above, that boy would be the death of them with his reckless ways.

Ichigo dashed across the steps leading up to Grimmjow's perch. He was panting slightly from the hard work of scurrying up and down the masts constantly, but knew he'd be able to last much longer with his stamina.

"The sails are down and secure, sir." Ichigo yelled above the ocean's roar. A blast of sea spray doused the deck, soaking Ichigo to the bone. As if he hadn't already been soaking. Grimmjow roared with laughter.

"Don't ever, ever call me sir again, Hime! It's not cute at all!" Grimmjow yelled back, the wheel suddenly jumped as a particularly hard wave struck the side of their boat. Ichigo jumped to help Grimmjow muscle it back into place, both their muscles straining in effort.

"Ichigo, stay here and help me with the wheel. It's too strong for a mere man, even if it's me." Grimmjow growled, irritable about that fact. Ichigo smiled slightly, over the weeks he had been sailing with the pirate group, he had learned many things about Grimmjow. He was cocky, somewhat brash, seemed almost stupid at times. Yet, when it counted he stepped up and became the most amazing captain Ichigo had ever met. His decisions were crazy and insane, but they always worked. Ichigo could see the logic in most of them, seeing as he and Grimmjow were made of most of the same stuff, but the rest of the crew couldn't. They just blindly followed him, believing in his choices with their hearts and their lives. He hadn't let them down yet, not losing a single sailor with his crazy theories. Ichigo respected him for that, the faith his men had in him amazed Ichigo. This ship wasn't a crew of hired sailors, they were a huge family that all depended on Grimmjow to guide them. Ichigo had never experienced such a close group, and he loved every minute of it.

"Aye, captain." Ichigo grinned, bracing his feet on the slippery deck. The wheel jumped again, both men straining against force of the ocean. The wind howled in their ears, growing stronger.

"This is no storm, Ichigo!" Grimmjow yelled above the high wind and beating rain that pelted their bodies. Ichigo looked at him, knowing he was serious when he said his real name. Ichigo gulped.

"This be the makings of a hurricane!" Grimmjow roared, him and Ichigo yanking the wheel back into place.

"We'll just have to beat it, won't we?" Ichigo screamed back. Grimmjow laughed madly, pressing a kiss to Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo's eyes widened and he blushed madly. Grimmjow had kissed him more than once, but it had always been in the safety of the captain's quarters where they rested. Never before had he kissed him in full sight of the crew, not that they were watching. They all had jobs to do.

"Listen here, you scurvy bastards!" Grimmjow roared, his voice rising over the booming sounds of the storm. "All you get down below if you ain't got a job left to do, I don't want anybody getting hurt or nothin." The crew scurried down below the decks in response, only a few pirates finishing the job of tying everything down. It didn't take long for them to disappear below either.

"You go to Ichigo, the storms only gonna get stronger and I can't have my princess doing all the hard work!" Grimmjow yelled. Ichigo shook his head, his long wet hair spraying arcs of glistening droplets into the pounding rain.

"No can do, captain." Ichigo growled, his muscles strained to the max. Grimmjow sighed and bumped his head against Ichigo's.

"This is why I love you, Ichigo!" Grimmjow yelled above the din. Ichigo blushed again; opening his mouth to insult Grimmjow but only got a mouthful of salt water. He spat it out choking a bit.

"Baaastaard." Ichigo wheezed out, the storm stealing the word before Grimmjow could hear it. Still, Grimmjow laughed, seeing the rebellious glare on Ichigo's face. Another blast of wind hit them, the rain tearing their clothing. The storm was picking up, coming into full force. Their teeming conversation was cut off as the ship went almost parallel as a hundred foot wave lifted them.

"To the left, pull it to the left!" Grimmjow screamed, and they both tugged with all their might. The ship tilted dangerously as the hurricane swelled. Ichigo was sure they were off course by now, but that didn't matter with the whole crew's lives on the line. A blast of wind picked Ichigo off his feet, the air catching his clothing and slamming him into the deck. His fingertips reached for the wheel, desperate to keep helping Grimmjow but it slipped through his fingers.

Time seemed to slow for a moment as Ichigo's body flew off the deck, his toes inches above wood and his body parallel to the deck. All Ichigo could see was Grimmjow. Ocean foam bubbles at his feet, sea spray outlined his body in a beautiful arc of crystal blue. The swirling storm clouds above him raged, sending their best to capsize Grimmjow's ship. His muscles were straining against the wheel, veins showing and his knuckles white. His face was twisted into a feral snarl, white teeth gleaming in the gray atmosphere. Droplets of water dripped down his tanned skin, his shirt completely torn away by the brutal winds and icy rain. Multiple cuts ran across his flesh, spots of blood being washed away in a second by the sheer amount of water being thrown at them. His hair was a halo of navy blue twisting in the wind, a crown of the ocean itself. His baby blue eyes were sparkles of freshness in the raging storm, the pure colour stark against the gray skies.

Then Ichigo slammed down on the deck, his body had turned in the air and he landed back first onto the sturdy wood. Ichigo couldn't move. Not from the pain that pulsed across his back, but from the sheer shock of the stunning sight he'd witnessed. Grimmjow was no man, Ichigo was sure of it now. He was a real man of the ocean, a pirate born from the rage of the ocean and the gentleness of the foam it left behind in its wake. He had inherited those blue eyes from the pure sky and his blue hair from the fish in the deeps. Ichigo's heart beat faster, his face blushing madly. He was in the presence of a trueborn man of the ocean; he could see that now.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow screamed, his head tilted so Ichigo could see his profile. "Are you okay?" His arms were straining, barely keeping the wheel in place without Ichigo's help. More mile high waves loomed above them and Ichigo jumped back to his feet to aid Grimmjow. He couldn't lose his life now; no hurricane could beat him. He was stronger than his father, and with this man beside him, they could beat anything. In that moment, Ichigo's resolve was perfectly transparent. He would stay by this man's side for the rest of his life. Grimmjow had shown him his true colours, and those beautiful shades had struck Ichigo's heart hard. Ichigo bared his teeth in an insane grin, his brow furious and his teeth shining. New strength rushed through his limbs, he wouldn't let something as small as this ruin his newfound love. Ichigo grinned as he followed each of Grimmjow's orders with all his strength.

* * *

Ichigo collapsed on the soft sheets, his body completely nude. Grimmjow was right beside him, panting in exhaustion. Cuts littered their bodies, sweat and saltwater soaked them to the bone. Their hair was a tangled mess, disarray that the wind had created. The clothing that they had previously worn had been torn to shreds and they had let the last remains slip off their bodies before collapsing onto soft sheets.

The hurricane had taken hours to past, and Ichigo and Grimmjow had struggled along through it. Still, they had made it. They had crossed the finish line victoriously. Now they could hardly move, their muscles spasming from over use and their lungs still heaving for air.

"Hmm… You're a true princess of the ocean, Hime." Grimmjow muttered, his voice a broken whisper. He had worn out his voice from yelling orders over the roar of the storm.

"True that is, and you, Grimmjow, are definitely the ocean through and through." Ichigo replied, his voice just as soft. Grimmjow smirked, his chapped lips almost breaking with the simple motion.

"Oh? Is that a confession I hear? Are you finally admitting that you love me more than anything in this world?" Grimmjow tried to laugh but his voice was completely gone. It came out as more of a husky pant.

"Hmm... Maybe I am, you know I do love the ocean more than anything." Ichigo panted in return, smiling tiredly. Grimmjow raised his head.

"I'm taking that as a confession, you wicked pirate. What a bastard, you say that right when I'm unable to fuck you into the mattress. One would think you planned it." Grimmjow tried to send Ichigo an exasperated look, but his eyes were already closing shut from the exhaustion of fighting a hurricane. "Just... Come here for now." Grimmjow settled with. Ichigo chuckled, slowly trying to crawl to his side. He couldn't feel any of his limbs. Grimmjow cracked an eye open, watching Ichigo's pathetic attempts. He snorted, hooking a finger in the waist of Ichigo's undergarments and yanking him to his chest. Ichigo smiled, snuggling into Grimmjow's warm chest. The smell of salt and seawater filled their senses as they fell into a deep rejuvenating sleep.

Ichigo stretched his arms, arching his back away from the bed sheets. All of his muscles hurt, probably a small price from battling a hurricane for hours on end. He hugged the pillow, rolling onto his belly. Warm lips pressed to his shoulder, a stray hand running over his ass. He raised his head, brown eyes cracking open.

"Grimmjow?" He asked, his voice sounding much better from a good nights rest. It was only slightly husky.

"Would you let anybody else grope you?" Grimmjow inquired in response, his tone teasing. Ichigo chuckled, turning slightly to face Grimmjow. Their legs were tangled; one of Grimmjow's arms had been thrown over Ichigo's torso. Grimmjow pulled him closer, nuzzling his neck and messy hair.

"We've been asleep for about twenty two hours, give or take a few." Grimmjow said, bringing his free hand to tangle in Ichigo's bright hair.

"That long?" Ichigo said, surprised. He discreetly ran his eyes over Grimmjow's exposed skin, his mouth watering at the sight of his blue happy trail and the low rising undergarments. He had a delicious V dipping under the cloth; one Ichigo would happily lick down to the prize it led to.

"Your lusty stare has reminded me of a very important fact." Grimmjow suddenly pushed Ichigo to his back, his own body looming above Ichigo's slighter one. "I'm gonna fuck you into the ship's deck, did you think I forgot your little confession?"

Ichigo's blood rose, his body heating up. Damn his body for being so sensitive to anything sexual. Just the sight of Grimmjow's aroused face looking down at him, his wild blue hair hanging down and almost brushing Ichigo's face, made Ichigo's skin simper for attention.

"W-What confession? Ha ha ha... I was barely lucid, that hardly counts, I think." Ichigo chuckled nervously. His heart was pounding, and he wanted Grimmjow's touch so badly. Yet, his mouth refused to say what his mind was begging for. What his body needed to feel.

"You say that, but... your eyes are begging for my cock." Grimmjow murmured, lowering his body slightly. Their chests rubbed together, Ichigo's nipples instantly hardening at the slight contact. He could feel his dick hardening too. Grimmjow's lips met his, their chests brushed and Grimmjow's knee rose to massage into Ichigo's cock.

A warm tongue pushed into Ichigo's mouth and brushed against his own, Ichigo's recoiled and Grimmjow smirked into the kiss. Grimmjow growled slightly, his chest rumbling against Ichigo. One of his hands tangled into Ichigo's hair and pulled his face to a better angle. The slight pinch of pain at Ichigo's scalp made him whine in pleasure and he rose up into the kiss.

One of Ichigo's hands gripped the fabric of Grimmjow's underwear, pulling it down slightly from the weight. The other curled against Grimmjow's hard chest, the few scars and scraps only badges of honour to Ichigo's eyes. Grimmjow's hand skimmed across the expanse of Ichigo's torso.

"Your nipples are hard, are you already so aroused?" Grimmjow's voice was a husky whisper, his breath falling gently into the juncture between Ichigo's neck and his shoulder. Warm lips pressed to the skin there, a wet tongue sneaking between them to touch and slither against Ichigo's heated flesh. A low whine resonated in Ichigo's throat; a beg for what his body wanted to come. He wanted more of the delicious contact; he wanted Grimmjow's hands to touch all of him. Claim every bit of his body and never release it. Grip him in his tight grasp and drown in his depths.

It was agonizing.

It was wonderful.

"Do you want more?" Yes.

"No, bastard!" Ichigo mumbled, his body arching closer to Grimmjow's even as he refused him. Grimmjow chuckled and then sucked harshly on his collarbone, the angry love bite soon becoming a brilliant shade of red. One of Grimmjow's hands yanked Ichigo's head back by his hair, a cut off moan echoing in Ichigo's throat at the dominating contact. His throat was bared to Grimmjow's teeth and lips, and the long column soon became covered in signs of passion.

"You're a masochist, aren't you?" Grimmjow hissed, smirking evilly against Ichigo's exposed throat. Ichigo only moaned in reply, his arousal throbbing painfully. Grimmjow laughed out loud, a gleeful sound that promised Ichigo had a sadist on his hands. He wasn't to be disappointed. Sharp nails drug down Ichigo's sides, raised red streaks marking their path. They trailed over Ichigo's ribs, scratching down to his plush ass and grabbing each cheek.

"I've barely touched you Ichigo and look how hard you are. You can barely speak!" Grimmjow growled, biting Ichigo's shoulder softly. Not hard enough to draw blood; he didn't want to break his princess. Grimmjow didn't give Ichigo a chance to reply, he yanked the fiery haired male's hips up. Ichigo yelped at the sudden action, the sound unknowingly bringing a small smile to Grimmjow's face. Ichigo was so cute.

"You'll have to tell me what you want Ichigo, I can't read your mind." That was partially true. With the blatant look of desire across Ichigo's face, anyone could tell what the boy wanted. That didn't mean his pride would let him say the words, though. As if on cue, Ichigo stubbornly turned his head to the side. He glared at the opposite wall, his cheeks flaming and his eyes heated with lust. Grimmjow smirked; it was a beautiful sight in front of him.

Ichigo lay across his bed so perfectly, his fists grappling in the sheets and his legs spread widely in Grimmjow's lap. His face was crimson, the blush spreading to his ears. The colour of his lips were almost pink, reminding Grimmjow of the beautiful sunsets they'd watched together in the weeks leading up to this moment. A slight glimmer of pearly teeth shone between Ichigo's lips, his chest rising and falling slightly faster than usual. His muscles shivered slightly; thighs trembling against Grimmjow's. Smooth skin led up to his straining length, pushed taunt against his undergarments and aching for freedom. Grimmjow could hardly refuse something like that.

Grimmjow grinned and pulled Ichigo's legs onto a single shoulder. Ichigo looked at him in surprise and question, yet still didn't make a single sound. Grimmjow frowned slightly at that, he was sure Ichigo would break his silent streak soon. He pulled the underwear from Ichigo's body then reset Ichigo's long legs the way they were before. Grimmjow leaned over Ichigo's body, his clothed member brushing against Ichigo's free one. His lips brushed against Ichigo's ear, his teeth grasping there lightly before he whispered in his ear.

"You have a beautiful cock; it's long and wet. Your pre-cum is already rolling down the sides, so pearly and white. It's so gorgeous, just like you. Long, lean and thin, and absolutely delicious." Grimmjow husked, his breath tickling Ichigo's ear. The teen's face became impossibly brighter and his dick seemed to twitch after every compliment.

"You bastard! Why am I the only one naked? Aren't you proud of your cock? Lets see how big you are! I bet I'm longer than you!" Ichigo hissed indignantly, his pride flaring. He couldn't let Grimmjow say such embarrassing things to him!

"Alright." Grimmjow agreed, smirking all the while. He leaned back, Ichigo's thighs falling to the sheets as he stood at the end of the bed. Ichigo leaned up on his elbows, actually interested in what the sight would be. He had fantasized enough about the man's cock to be intrigued by what was hidden in the blue haired man's pants. Grimmjow smirked, his eyes seeming to say he knew of every fantasy Ichigo had dreamed. Of every time Ichigo had stared at his crotch, trying to envision the sight hidden from his eyes.

Grimmjow slowly drew his undergarments down, the fabric falling teasingly slow. Ichigo's eyes widened as they dropped to the floor, his mouth watering. He instantly sat up, leaning forward slightly to take in the sight better. Ichigo had never so strongly wanted to suck a cock. It was just that beautiful. His mouth watered and his fingers twitched slightly as he resisted the urge. He was able to until Grimmjow spoke, his long, thick dick bobbing slightly with every word.

"Suck it." His voice was commanding; eyes watching every single movement Ichigo made. A pearl of pre-cum slid down the side, Ichigo's eyes watching the tiny motion with eager eyes. As if hypnotized, Ichigo crawled forward. He kept going forward until his nose was pressed to Grimmjow's inner thigh, his cheek nuzzling his heavy balls. His tongue darted out to lick at Grimmjow's sac as he breathed in the bigger man's musk. It smelled so delicious, he wanted to swallow Grimmjow whole and drink his essence.

"Take it in your mouth, Ichigo. Don't hold back." Grimmjow purred, watching with slitted eyes as Ichigo nuzzled his cock. He ran his cheek across Grimmjow's balls one more time before licking up Grimmjow's long shaft. The heated flesh was salty under his tongue, a taste that was purely man, and reminded Ichigo of the thick ocean breeze. Ichigo slowly brought his cock into the warmth of his mouth, relishing the strong taste and small groan from above.

"Good, take it all in." Grimmjow husked, his cock throbbing in Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo's was fiery with heat and every time he moved his tongue would drag over a different area of skin. It was mind blowing, the best pleasure a mouth had ever brought Grimmjow. Then there was that expression. Ichigo had a look of pure bliss on his face as he sampled Grimmjow's dick. His eyes were closed and his face scrunched in pleasure, his lips were smeared with pre-cum and salvia making them look glossy as they ran around Grimmjow's cock. Ichigo moved forward, loosening his throat and letting Grimmjow slide down the tight tunnel. The bluenette moaned lowly, his hips thrusting forward as his entire length disappeared into Ichigo's throat.

Ichigo moaned low in his throat, his chest rumbling and his mouth vibrating around Grimmjow's cock. Grimmjow grinned as he felt the sound buzzing around him. He grabbed a fistful of Ichigo's hair, pushing his head lower while shallowly thrusting. Ichigo moaned again, his hand creeping down to touch himself.

"Don't touch yourself or I'll spank you." Grimmjow rumbled, his words lathered with pleasure. He could see that Ichigo was trembling with want and pleasure. His cock looked painfully hard, pre-cum coated the sides and left a tiny puddle on the sheets beneath him. Ichigo's eyes slitted open, his brown eyes clouded with pleasure and want with a glimmer of tears across his lashes. Grimmjow smirked and thrust his hips deeper, holding back a moan as Ichigo hummed with pleasure. His slow pace escalated, Ichigo's sounds of pleasure following every harsh movement as Grimmjow fucked his face. Ichigo loved the feeling of Grimmjow's cock driving deeper and deeper in his mouth. His throbbing length filling Ichigo's throat and his juices sliding down the passage. Ichigo loved it.

Grimmjow's grip was tight on his hair, shoving his face forward hard and pulling on the sea blown locks. He growled with pleasure, his dick throbbing with the sight of Ichigo's mouth around him. Then he abruptly pulled Ichigo off, his eyes dark with feral pleasure.

"Lay down and spread your legs, Ichigo." Grimmjow almost snarled, his hand reaching to grasp the bottle of oil he kept on the bed stand. Ichigo quivered, his cock painfully hard and his skin buzzing with arousal. His cheeks were flushed, a bright red compared to the rest of his sun kissed skin. The smell of salt and the twisted aroma of both their bodies filled the room. Both were panting hard and had a sheen of sweat over their skin.

Ichigo leant back on the bed, his tanned skin meeting soft sheets. Still, he held his knees tightly together, his face a mad blush. Grimmjow touched his knees, crawling forward across the bed.

"Spread them." He demanded, lowly. His voice was rough with desire and held a promise of pleasure in the deep baritone. Ichigo turned his head to the side, not meeting Grimmjow's bright eyes. He slowly spread his legs, revealing his throbbing length and twitching hole to Grimmjow's hungry eyes. Grimmjow smirked widely, his eyes darting across Ichigo's entire body. His own cock pulsed with the sight, becoming even harder as he absorbed the sight of his princess.

"Good boy," Grimmjow purred, leaning forward across Ichigo's body to let their lips meet. Grimmjow quickly moved down, sucking and biting at Ichigo's smooth skin. He slid a hand between their sweaty bodies and rubbed it against Ichigo's bare crotch. The orangette moaned in his throat; lips pressed firmly shut as pleasure radiated through his entire body. Grimmjow smacked the side of Ichigo's ass, growling as he noticed Ichigo's tightly sealed lips. He moved back for a split second, glaring at his defiant lover. Ichigo glared right back, but let his swollen, pink lips fall open with a sigh.

Grimmjow smirked as he leaned forward again, his tongue coming out and passing into Ichigo's mouth. He was crouched over the complaint body, his hard cock dripping saliva and pre-cum over Ichigo's own throbbing length. The mixture dripped from the bluenette's swollen head only to fall across Ichigo's sensitive balls. Ichigo whimpered at the feeling of the sticky liquids slithering down his skin, only to settle in the slight indent of his hole. He moaned into Grimmjow's mouth, their tongues sliding together with a passion Ichigo had never felt before. It ended too soon, with Grimmjow pulling back and staring at Ichigo's needy face. His ever present smirk widened and he licked his lips.

Ichigo groaned at the sight, he wanted so much more than just these teasing kisses and light touches. He needed so much more.

"Gr-Grimm... Hurry, please!" Ichigo whined, his hips thrusting up in want. His face was darkened pink, his eyes glazed over and cloudy with want. "Come on, Captain."

Grimmjow's dick instantly became harder, a small groan resonating out from his chest.

"Maybe if you beg well enough I'll give you a taste." Grimmjow replied, a slightly sadistic glint appearing in his eyes. Ichigo moaned, his body arching up to try and brush Grimmjow's. "I told you to beg!" Grimmjow growled.

A slight sheen of tears appeared along Ichigo's lashes at the harsh tone, his dick twitching. How could a man possible sound so sexy? Ichigo had no idea.

"P-Please, I want to feel you." Ichigo murmured, his face flaming.

Smack.

A heavy hand connected against the side of his hips, a feral snarl coming from the hovering bluenette.

"Not good enough. Beg, slut." Grimmjow's husky voice demanded. Ichigo arched in pleasure trying to get even the slightest bit of contact. A small whimper rang through his throat when Grimmjow leaned away from the contact he so desperately needed. Ichigo hesitantly met Grimmjow's darkened eyes, a plead in his own. They battled with their eyes; Ichigo's pleading for touches and Grimmjow's ordering him to beg.

Ichigo didn't last long. His long, beautiful legs spread further, his arousal throbbing as it raised it's head high in the air, his pink entrance twitching, and his face scrunched in pleasure. He raised a hand to his chest, the other sliding down between his legs. It slid past his hard cock and his heated sac to the spasming hole beneath it. He rubbed his fingers over the hole once before using two fingers to spread his cheeks wider. The other hand pinched and twisted at his hard nipples, both actions eliciting a drawn out moan from his lips.

"P-Please Captain, I n-need your big cock inside me, ahn," He twitched as he played with his own nipples, his lusty eyes staring up at Grimmjow's bright blue ones. "I want it so bad, please fill me up!" Ichigo begged, his hips thrusting up to angle better with Grimmjow's throbbing cock. Ichigo barely heard Grimmjow's aroused groan before the man's huge penis penetrated his body in one brutal thrust. Ichigo screamed, his hands flying up to wrap around Grimmjow's thick forearms that were braced on either side of his head. His hole was stretching so far, Ichigo could barely believe any man could be this thick. He could feel Grimmjow's hard dick throbbing inside him, feel every vein on his length and that incredible heat that made Ichigo want to cry with pleasure. Grimmjow was so big, and his cock was so hot inside of Ichigo. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he was letting out a chorus of embarrassing moans, but he also heard the short pants and groans of Grimmjow.

"Please, please move," Ichigo whimpered, his breath stolen by the sheer amount of pleasure that raked through his entire body. His skin was thrumming with heat, the tiniest shifts from Grimmjow bringing whimpers and moans from him. He had never felt something this good, no other pleasure would ever exceed this feeling, Ichigo was sure. That was until Grimmjow began to thrust.

He slowly moved his hips, a steady, gentle pace that drove into Ichigo's sweet spot with every hit. Their chests brushed together, Ichigo's nipples fully erect from the slight brushes. Sloppy, wet sounds were beginning to come from between them, with Ichigo's moans rivalling the loud sounds. He was withering, his hands creeping up to Grimmjow's face and latching to his ocean-blue hair.

"Grimmjow! Nngh, ahn! Grimm!" Short breaths and moans punctuated every moan and movement. Grimmjow groaned, leaning down to bite and ravish Ichigo's extended neck. "Deeper! Hah hah, ah!" Ichigo practically screamed, his voice still slightly raw from the storm.

Grimmjow instantly complied, his heavy balls slapping against Ichigo's plush ass cheeks. His cock was diving deeper and deeper into Ichigo tight, yet soft ass with every thrust. He couldn't hold back his own moans as he buried himself deep within Ichigo again and again. It felt divine. The feeling of Ichigo's heat, and the gentle tugging on his hair. The feeling of Ichigo's own hard cock jumping against his abs, and his ass squeezing him with every thrust. Unconsciously, Grimmjow sped up, his thrusts becoming random as he and Ichigo lost themselves to the coursing pleasure.

Suddenly, Ichigo tensed, his body seizing up as his orgasm came over him. His teeth clenched for a moment, his forehead scrunching and he screamed out one last moan before he sailed over the edge.

"Gah-Rihmmm!" Ichigo screamed, the word almost unintelligible as the pleasure over took him. Creamy, white cum sprayed up over his chest, making a random design across his heated skin.

Not a second later, Grimmjow sunk his teeth into Ichigo's shoulder, a growl rumbling through his throat as hot cum filled Ichigo's inside. They slowly slumped together, Grimmjow's head cradled between Ichigo's shoulder and head. Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow shifted, pulling his already stiffening dick from Ichigo's hole.

"That was amazing, Ichigo. You're so hot." Grimmjow mumbled, half-heartedly rolling off the tired orangette. Ichigo mumbled something in return, the sound not quite reaching Grimmjow's ears. "I'll clean us up, then we can go back to sleep."

"Kay..." Ichigo murmured, his eyes half shut in exhaustion. Grimmjow smirked as he rose, ruffling Ichigo's hair before he left to get a towel.

Ichigo slid an eye open as Grimmjow returned, observing the half hard member below the blue pubic hair.

"Ya gonna do something with that?" Ichigo mumbled.

"Naw, my Hime is too tired." Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's instant scowl at the name.

"I've told you, I ain't a princess. Sides, I doubt a princess would be up for a second round so soon." Ichigo replied, he slid his hand down his sweat soaked body. Grimmjow's eyes followed every shy movement Ichigo made, lust and love making his libido rise even faster than it would have normally. Ichigo grinned as he spread his legs. He brought one hand down to his slightly swollen and dripping hole, wetting his digits with Grimmjow's cooling cum. Then he brought them back up his body, the white substance dripping from his fingers across his balls and tanned chest. Never breaking his gaze from Grimmjow's, Ichigo slowly licked the cum off his fingers.

"You ready for round two?" Ichigo asked, in an almost innocent voice. In reply, the towel hit the ground as Grimmjow pounced.

* * *

_Four months later._

Masaki stood alone in the house, her body worn down by the constant sorrow she had faced. Not a month after Ichigo had left on his voyage had a messenger came back saying the ship had been sunk by pirates. Ichigo was not among the few people who had returned. Fate had been cruel to her, the ocean taking both her husband and dear son. Yet, what could she have done? Even now she could smile as she thought about the happiness the ocean had brought the two. If she'd kept them from the ocean they'd probably be as dead as they were now. The boys were only truly alive when they had both feet on a ship deck and a breeze at their backs.

That didn't mean she didn't miss them though. They were the only things she had in this world, and the ocean had gobbled them up in her ever-hungry maw.

Her musing were broken by a soft knock at the door. Her body stiffened, hoping it wasn't the neighbours back to try and cheer her up. They seemed to think that happiness was simply a delicious food dish to be shared for a night. Masaki just wanted her boy back. She walked to the door, trying to fix her ragged appearance a tiny bit. Yet, she knew that she'd never get the look of sorrow from her eyes. She opened it barely a crack, a single one of her eyes peering out.

Then her heart jumped and she threw the door open. Not a word passed between her or the visitors for a good minute, she simply stared at the ghost. Then she fell to her knees and sobbed. A gentle smile graced one of the visitor's faces and he knelt beside the sobbing figure.

"Don't worry, I'm home mom." Ichigo whispered, stroking her hair and holding her close. "I'm home."

Eventually, the tears subsided and Ichigo explained everything that had happened to him over the long span of time. The blue haired companion at his side filled in a few details but mainly let the princess talk.

"I don't believe we've been introduced," Masaki said, holding out her hand to the blue haired man. "You're Grimmjow, Ichigo's Captain?" She asked.

Grimmjow nodded, shaking her small hand in his firm grasp.

"And you're Lady Luck I've heard, you've got a fine son on you're hands Miss Luck." Grimmjow smirked, looking at the blushing orangette at his side. "A fine, fine son."

* * *

**My machine has been spasming lately, so tell me if there's anything wrong with the post. **

**Please tell me what you think! Good criticism, bad criticism, heck flame me if you'd like! I honestly don't care. I love to hear your thoughts, good and bad. Bad motivate me more, strangely. Slightly masochistic, ne?**

**anyway. Review please! Feed the author. **


End file.
